This invention concerns sunroof panels of the type which comprise a transparent closure for an opening in the roof of an automobile. More particularly, this type of sunroof closure allows for a vented positioning of the sunroof panel in which the rear edge is tilted open and also may be completely removed from the opening in the automobile roof.
The recent popularity of sunroofs in automobiles has led to the development of numerous designs for the securement of the panel within the opening of the roof in such a manner as to allow the panel to be secured in the locked or closed position in sealing engagement with an opening seal and also in a vent or pop-up position in which the rear edge of the sunroof closure is open a few inches to allow some vent circulation to occur. These designs also provide for a complete detachment of the sunroof panel to leave the opening unobstructed. This arrangement typically is comprised of an overcenter linkage secured to the rear portion of the sunroof panel which cooperates with detachable hinging arrangement at the front portion of the sunroof panel. The rear latching arrangement allows the securement of the sunroof panel in sealing engagement with the closure seal in the closed position, positioning the rear edge a few inches open in the pop-up or vent position, and also has a detachability feature in order to afford complete removal of the sunroof panel. The front detachable hinges accommodate the tilting movement of the sunroof panel created by the movement of the rear latch to the pop-up position and also allow detachment of the sunroof panel.
An example of such a sunroof design is described in copending application, Ser. No. 583,260, assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
The usual approach for producing the detachable hinging of the forward edge of the panel is to provide bayonet projections cooperating with a corresponding opening formed in the frame which are configured to cooperate to produce a compression of the seal upon insertion of the bayonet into the opening and closure of the rear latch. The openings and projections also accommodate the hinging movement required when the latching handle is moved to the pop-open position. This depends on the camming geometry of the bayonet connection to produce compression of the seal. Handling of the panel during removal and storage can result in bending of the bayonet projections such as to result in insufficient compression of the front seal.
In the pop-open or vent position, there is a certain degree of looseness created by the hinging action produced by the bayonet connection which can produce some rattling due to road vibrations, or some slight movements of the closure panel itself may also occur.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a closure system for a sunroof panel which produces a secure compression of the seal by the sunroof panel which is not subject to loss of compression by bending of the various components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an arrangement in which very good compression of the seal is afforded about the entire periphery of the sunroof panel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an arrangement whereby the sunroof panel is tightly positioned when the panel is in the pop-up or vent position.